June the 23rd
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: Birthday parties! Stupid dares and old friends! (Old story left as it was when first published)


**Sorry if it's messy, but English is not my first language, and I only had three days to make this since I almost forgot about his birthday…**

* * *

 **June the 23** **rd**

 **.**

Giggling and laughter, and he could feel Amy pushing him a gently to make him walk a little faster.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sonic asked. They had put a scarf over his eyes so that he couldn't see. Apparently it was a big surprise. Not that he could remember something special with today... apart from no Eggman... yet.

"Just a little bit further, and you'll see!" Amy happily exclaimed. The blue hedgehog continued on walking, still with the scarf on. Suddenly his foot hit something, and he quickly stopped.

"Are you sure we should go here?" He asked. He didn't want to fall somewhere when he couldn't see.

"Yes, this is the right way." Tails said from somewhere in front of him.

"It's just some stairs, Mr Sonic!" Cream squealed from his right side.

"Okay." Sonic said and tried to step higher up. His foot hit a wooden floor. Floor? They had been walking on sand for a while now…

"It's not a jetty, is it?" Sonic joked. They wouldn't put him in danger, would they?

"No, no, but we can't tell you right now." Tails quickly said from his left.

"It would spoil the surprise!" Amy happily exclaimed and tugged at his arm. He quickly started walking again. Tap…tap…tap…thud? A carpet. Just where were they taking him?

"Wait here for a sec!" Amy then said, and he could feel how people walked past him. The sound hinted that they were gathering in the other side of… the room? The cottage? The terrace?

Someone rustled with something, and then something hit the floor. A ball, perhaps? More giggling, and someone whispered something that Sonic was unable to hear. Then… someone slapped another person?

Sonic was just getting more and more curious by the minute. Still he couldn't remove the scarf, or Cream would no doubt get sad.

Tap…tap…tap. Someone with slender fingers started to remove the scarf. And then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. Tails and the girls threw some confetti up in the air, and Amy waved with a balloon-bouquet. Birthday… ah, yes! It's my birthday today!

"Wow, thanks!" Sonic exclaimed, and Amy tackled him with a hug. She had a sparkling red dress on, and daisies in her quills. Overall she looked kinda pretty.

She then released him and gave him her present. A little dark-blue package with a lot of ribbons. She eagerly waited for Sonic to open it, and with a smile he began removing the paper.

A… book? No wait… He snatched off the last of the paper. A game! He turned it around to look at its title.

Oh… It was his latest game, Sonic boom or whatever it was called.

"Did you like it?" Amy then asked.

"Yeah, sure, thanks!" Sonic said, beaming a smile for her. He then overlooked the room, since he had got a scarf on at first. Everyone seemed to be here, Tails, Amy, Knuckles (he actually came down from Angel Island?!), Rouge, Shadow (Wonder what Rouge told him to make him come), Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and the Chaotix.

All the girls had pretty dresses and flowers in their hair, except for Rouge who had a neon coloured dress with matching eye-shadow. The boys looked mostly as usual, Tails and Charmy being the only ones who had party-hats on, even though some had sweaters for some reason…

Everyone seemed to have brought a present with them too, even if Sonic couldn't think of a single reason as to why Shadow would do so… as long as Rouge didn't threaten him with kicking him out of the house, that is…

"Would you like some juice, sweetie?" Sonic spun around, game still in his hands. Vanilla just smiled and offered him a glass with orange liquid that he happily took.

"Heh… It's a bit surprising to see you here." He then commented, taking a sip of his juice. Orange. Not his favourite, but still good.

"I'm actually going to leave in a few minutes, since I was just here to help with the food." Vanilla said with that soothing voice of hers. Not surprising, since she's so good at cooking… And so kind too. "Then I'll leave you youngsters here with your party."

… _Leave us youngsters here with the party? That sounds like she thinks we are going to-_

 _Wait, she didn't bring alcohol, did she?! Don't want any of the kids to get drunk..._

"Yeah…" Sonic just said, nodding a bit excessive, the quills on his head swaying. "And thanks for everything." Sonic then said, beaming a smile for her. It was really amazing that she – and all his other friends – had made a party for him like this. It's nice to just relax after battling Eggman for so long… and _it_ _is_ his birthday too.

"You're welcome." Vanilla sad and smiled brightly. Then she walked over to Vector and Espio across the room. It was a pretty big room actually, and it wasn't the only one. It must be expensive to hire a cottage as big as this, but on the other hand – maybe the city payed for it as a thanks for saving them?

It was _really_ spacious, with big windows that showed beautiful sceneries of a beach and what appeared to be the glistening ocean outside of Station Square. The sun was just setting, colouring the walls inside the cottage orange and casting shadows on the floor.

There wasn't much furniture inside, just a group of white couches with a table in the same colour, and a big azure mat that covered nearly all of the floor. There was also a big buffet table across the room. The walls were almost empty, except for an old photography of Station Square.

Sonic then suddenly realised that he _still_ _was_ holding the game, and quickly put it on the table. His friends (and rivals) were all talking to each other or sipping at their drinks, but they had put their cards and presents on the table.

Sonic put down his now empty glass, and picked up the nearest present, which was a big red, package. A card taped to its side said that it was from Knuckles. Sonic looked up and saw that the echidna himself was arguing with Rouge as usual.

He smiled to himself and ripped off the paper, revealing a… an… extreme gear?!

Yeah, it's totally cool, but also extremely expensive? And from Knuckles?

Sonic picked up the card again, and looked closer. Ah… It was from Knuckles _and_ _Tails_. That explains it, since Tails had probably built it himself. Smart little guy. And what a wonderful gift. Sonic quickly walked up to Knuckles to thank him…

* * *

Nearly half an hour later he had finally opened all the presents, and thanked all his friends for them. It was crazy how much money some of them decided to spend on him…

From Rouge he had got jewellery, and to be honest he had no idea what to do with it… Cream gave him flowers, a drawing she had made, cookies and a fairy-tale book. Cheese gave him some flowers too, and he thanked them both happily. (Truth to be told, he preferred small personal things like that over expensive stuff, but who wouldn't?)

Shadow's present was a red jacket, but the card said that Rouge had chosen the gift. The Chaotix had just brought a bag of candy and some money in an envelope, since they didn't know him very well…

Outside the sun had finally went down, some red sunset light still lingering on the water. Inside of the cottage had most of the people sat down in the couches, except Charmy and Rouge, who were either stuffing their face with sugar or in the bath-room applying make-up.

Sonic, Tails and Cream had been sitting in a couch together for a few minutes, Cheese laying on Sonic's head. Tails had been talking about how they had arranged the party, and Sonic had yet again thanked him and Cream for all their trouble.

 _No but seriously, they spent so much time and money on making this party – my birthday party – perfect! They deserve a party themselves for all of this…_

"-And you know what?" Tails excitedly said. He was just about to tell the juiciest part about how they arranged the party.

Sonic shook his head. "Don't have a clue! Just tell me bud!" Cream giggled happily at this, and Cheese stirred on his head. Hopefully the little guy wouldn't impale himself on the quills.

"Blaze and Silver is also coming!" Tails exclaimed, his namesakes swishing beside him in excitement.

"Wow! Really? I mean how did you – they – arrange it?" Sonic asked. Another nice surprise, and the evening was still young… Meaning that there were only more surprises to come!

"Blaze got Marine and some wolf-boy to guard the Sol emeralds-" Tails began. "And Silver just used the chaos emeralds to travel through time!" Cream finished his sentence.

Sonic nodded, quills swaying. Wow… Blaze and Silver were really coming? It was ages ago he last saw 'em…

"Sonikku darling!" A cheerful voice then said from behind, and he turned around just in time to avoid a kiss she blew at him.

"Oh, hi… again." He said and got up from the couch. He then turned towards Tails, handing Cheese over to him. "I'll go with Amy for a little while, if you don't mind?"

"No, no, not at all." Tails quickly said, and passed Cheese over to Cream.

Amy squealed happily and took a fast grip of his arm. She started talking about "what a romantic evening" it will be, walking with him around the room, stopping briefly to grab a snack.

It was first now that Sonic got a closer look at the buffet table, which like of the rest of the party was big, expensive and amazing. There were chips, popcorn, cheese snacks, ice cream (won't it melt?), some kind of chocolate cake, another kind of cake, yet another kind of cake, biscuits, various kinds of candy, cup-cakes and most important of it all: chili-dogs.

Amy took some ice cream, but if it was because it's her favourite food or because it was melting Sonic didn't know. He himself took a chili-dog of course... Wonderful spicy flavour…

…And then Amy proceeded to give him popcorn by hand-feeding him…

Stars began to light up on the now very dark blue sky when the doorbell rang, and Sonic excused himself from Amy for a moment to get the door. He dashed across the room, and quickly opened it. Silver smiled at him, and stepped inside.

The Silver hedgehog had on a light blue sweater with the print "I've got psychic powers!" and had styled his quills so that they hung down on his forehead like bangs instead. After him Blaze carefully stepped in so to not walk on the hem of the long, deep purple dress she had on.

"Congratulations Sonic!" Silver happily said, handing him a cyan-coloured package with tape everywhere. "Oh my gosh! This place is so big!" He then exclaimed and walked past Sonic into the room.

"Thanks!" Sonic said after him, and turned back to Blaze. She had on a grey jacket which she now took off, revealing the top of her dress which was decorated with tiny jewels arranged in patterns looking like constellations. She had a matching tiara on her head, and silver eye-shadow to go with it.

She looked absolutely stunning – Sonic didn't think that Rouge even had more jewellery on.

"You look gorgeous!" He complimented her, and hung her jacket on a hook beside the door.

"Why thank you Sonic. And happy birthday!" She said.

"Thanks." He smiled. She gave him a big package (almost as big as the one from Knuckles) with lilac ribbons and a neat little card glued to the side. "Thanks again." Sonic said, and Blaze chuckled.

Then Cream and Cheese ran up to them to greet their friend. Sonic walked back to the table in the middle of the room, where Amy was already waiting for him.

"What did you mean by calling her "gorgeous"?" She angrily asked, and Sonic raised his free hand as a gesture for her to wait.

"It was just a friendly compliment! But you're gorgeous too." He then put the presents on the table, just in time before Amy squeezed the life out of – err, hugged him.

Thankfully she was also quick to let go off him. She thanked him for the compliment, and stepped away over to Silver to greet him. Sonic sighed out in relief, and picked up Blaze's gift again.

"Oh, look how many ribbons. From Blaze, I presume?" Rouge then said, leaning forward while sipping from a glass with turquoise liquid. Hopefully Vanilla only made non-alcoholic drinks, but you could never be completely sure…

"Yeah." Sonic said. "Looks really expensive too, but she's a Princess, so I guess it's alright…"

Rouge nodded slowly and leaned back into the couch. Shadow, who sat beside her, just glanced out of the window with a still full glass in his hand. He hadn't really put on anything special, except a scarlet sweater which hid his chest-fur effectively.

…Probably because a certain blue hedgehog snuggled a bit too much with it on the latest party, if he remembered correctly, and no one would want his rival to do that…

Rouge, on the other hand, was dressed almost as glamorous as the purple cat-princess. But… if Sonic had to be honest, then he would say that she showed off a bit too much cleavage…

Sonic shook his head and quickly returned to the gift, feeling her gaze on him. He ripped of the paper, revealing… a guitar? How did Blaze know that he played guitar?

Well, no matter, it was a wonderful gift either way. He stroke with his fingers over the polished wood, and let them brush over the chords briefly.

 _Wow…_

He smiled to himself and gently put it down on the table. Then he picked up Silver's gift, and started to unwrap it. Silver had put so much tape on it, that Sonic almost wondered if it was meant to be opened at all.

In the end Sonic just decided to spin-dash it, which successfully cut the tape.

The package contained some kind of device, which probably was from the future. And Sonic had no idea what to do with it, so Silver had to show him later…

* * *

The sun had set completely now, leaving room for a dark sky littered with stars. Inside however, it was just as bright as in the day thanks to all the lamps. And just as hot too…

Cream, Charmy and Cheese wanted to go out and collect seashells, so Vector and Espio had gone with them to keep an eye on them. Rouge and Knux had just settled down in a couch, and Blaze and Silver were tasting various kinds of cup-cake together, giggling and trying to feed each other.

Sonic found himself once again in a couch with Tails, where they had been discussing Eggman. It was best to never take a break in trying to outsmart the Doctor, as he had a bad habit of destroying their parties… Especially birthday parties.

Still… It was night already, shouldn't the party… well, stop soon? Not that was a bad thing, no, no, but… It's expensive?! And they're getting tired? The children need to sleep?!

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked, stopping Tails in the middle of his enumeration.

"Yeah?"

"How long is this party supposed to be? Not that I mind staying here all night, but-"

"Glad you asked! It's a sleepover party! We'll sleep here, and then leave in the morning!"

"…Wow! Thanks! Wanna bet who falls asleep first?"

"Cheese and Cream."

"I meant from the older guys…"

* * *

"-And then-!"

"Sonikku!" Amy squealed and tackled him. Sonic had just been telling Blaze a story of how he defeated Eggman single-handed (as usual), when Amy found him.

Blaze quickly stopped chuckling, and got up from the couch. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two then…" She said and blinked at him, and then she disappeared, leaving Sonic with Amy again…

"Bye!" Amy cheerfully said, and flopped down beside Sonic.

"Hi Ames." He said with his trademark smile, and Amy blushed at it as usual, her green eyes sparkling in the light.

"Oh Sonic, this is so romantic! Just you and me-"

"-And the rest of my friends-"

"Here together, celebrating your birthday!" She dreamily said, ignoring what Sonic said. But then she turned to him again, a rather angry expression on her face. "But why don't we have parties like this at our anniversary?"

"Uh, because no one arranges it? And which anniversary are you talking about now again?" Sonic quickly countered with.

"Our first meeting anniversary! You and me, on Little planet…" She said and folded her hands in front of her.

"Yeah…" Sonic said. He remembered that too. Rescuing that little pink girl, who then developed an almost unhealthy crush on him…

"Oh hi there Amy!" A voice almost as cheerful as Amy's then said, and Silver sat down on Sonic's left side, which wasn't occupied by Amy.

"Silver!" Amy happily exclaimed and leaned forward over Sonic's lap, her quill decorations dropping petals on him. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah!" The silver hedgehog agreed. "When was even the last time we met?"

"At… Sonic's last birthday? I'm not sure…" Amy hesitated. Sonic felt kind like he wasn't needed here, since he didn't even participate in the discussion. Like he was some kind of spectator, but Amy was halfway sitting in his lap so he couldn't get away either…

"Heh, I remember that you first mistook me for Sonic when we met." Silver commented with an amused smile.

"It was an accident!" Amy cried. Tsk, accident, it happens all the time… Sonic thought.

"Hey Shadow!" Silver then shouted, trying to get the attention of the older hedgehog. Shadow looked up at the mention of his name, and Silver said, "Come and join us in this couch!"

Shadow raised an eye brow, and Sonic mirrored his confusion. "Why?" He then asked. If he wanted to talk with Shadow, then it was just to go ahead and do it. In fact he was sitting in the couch beside them, reading some kind of… book.

"Because then all hedgehogs would be in the same couch!" Silver explained with a voice as cheerful as Amy's. It was pretty obvious that Silver was in his best mood tonight…

Shadow stared at the younger hedgehog for a few seconds, and then he shook his head with a sigh. "No thank you."

Then the sound of a door opening made everyone turn their attention to the door. Vector, Espio and the kids were coming back inside, the adults with rather tired expressions while the kids couldn't almost contain their excitement.

Cream was the first inside, after that she had taken off her muddy boots. She had her hands cupped with seashells inside, and she had gotten the hem of her dress wet. When Amy noticed the latter one, she quickly rushed up to her.

They began some kind of lecture, or at least Amy did. And since none of the males though it was interesting enough they all just resumed to their previous activity…

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the couches again, and Amy had gotten Cream a dry dress.

The ones who planned the activities; Rouge and Knuckles, hadn't really planned anything special to do, it seemed.

…Or maybe they were just waiting for someone to suggest a game?

"I'm bored…" Charmy suddenly whined from the floor where he had collapsed after eating too much sugar.

"Hmm…" Tails got up from his couch, as the helpful fox he was. "Let's play a game!" He then exclaimed, gesturing with his in the air.

 _And here came the suggestion…_

Rouge smirked and carefully put down her glass on the table. "What do you think of Truth and Dare?" She then suggested, glancing amusedly at the boys.

Knuckles had frozen at the suggestion, and a look of terror began to spread over his face.

"Oh no…" Vector muttered, and Espio shook his head. Silver, on the contrary, looked excited with perked up ears and shining golden eyes.

Then suddenly, "What's Truth and Dare?" Cream cheerfully asked, tilting her head sideways. Cheese, who was hovering above her, mimicked her.

"It's the game of hell…" Knuckles muttered just loud enough for the others to hear. Sonic smiled in amusement, remembering the last time they had played it… And he was sure the others remembered as well, making it even funnier.

"Knux!" Rouge sharply said, and he visibly flinched.

"Sorry…"

"Can we still play it though?" Cream then asked…

* * *

After a quick explanation of the rules, the group of multi-coloured mobians then sat on the floor in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle.

Sonic sat with Tails on his right side, and Amy on the left. Right in front of Sonic on the opposite side sat Rouge and Shadow, since the bat claimed that otherwise the two hedgehogs would surely fight…

"Who's going to begin?" Amy asked.

"The youngest." Rouge said, sipping from her glass of (hopefully) juice.

"Yay!" Cream said with a cute little smile, and spun the bottle. After a few seconds it came to trembling stop, pointing at Amy's feet.

"Truth or Dare?" Cream sweetly asked.

"Dare." At this Cream's cute expression suddenly morphed into a much more sinister one…

"Amy, I dare you to…" She looked around the room for inspiration. "To kiss the person in this room you dislike the most!"

"What!?" Several people along with Amy spluttered. This was certainly unexpected…

The crowd watched in amusement as Amy got up from the floor, took a hesitant step, and the stopped. "…And if I… don't really… well, dislike anyone..?"

"Sorry, but you have to." Cream apologised.

Amy took another step, and breathed in deeply. Someone snickered. She made some kind of frustrated noise, and trudged over to Rouge whereupon she quickly let her lips brush over the bat's.

Rouge had some kind of expression that looked like a mix between hurt, disgusted and amused, and the crowd chuckled. Rouge then tilted her head, her eyes narrowed. "And what have I done to get on your bad side, _Sweetie_?"

Amy just ignored the question and dashed back to her place, hiding her red face beneath her hands.

Then Amy spun the bottle, and she got Blaze. She peeked out from under her hands, and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Blaze said, tail sweeping the floor behind her.

"Well…" Amy put her hands in her lap, and smirked just like Cream.

… _Heh, looks like this game is really going to be embarrassing thanks to our little bunny…_

"Do you have a crush on Silver?" Said hedgehog's head ears perked up at the question, and he turned to the cat. The other mobians just watched in amusement, waiting for her answer.

"Not really…" She said and looked away…

Blaze spun and got Espio, who picked dare. She just ordered him to get some juice for Silver, since the hedgehog had been drinking her juice.

Espio gladly obeyed, while Charmy sighed and said boring. Sonic couldn't help but agree.

Truth and Dare was a really funny game, which basically was about finding out your friends' crushes and making them embarrass themselves. But since Sonic couldn't think of _any_ activity that he found humiliating, he was practically immune in this game…

Espio then got Tails, who picked Truth…

"Do you want to quit this game?"

"Yeah…"

If Sonic had to guess why they were going so easy on each other, then he had to say that t was because they barely knew each other.

Tails then spun the bottle, and got Rouge.

"Did you like that kiss?" He asked, and the crowd giggled again.

Rouge just raised an eye-brow. "Hell no! She has much to learn before kissing Big blue."

At that Amy growled, but Cream stopped her before she took out her mallet.

Rouge then got the Cream… "Sweet revenge girl…" She smirked, and Sonic chuckled along with the others.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Cram cheerfully chose.

"Pick one from this room to marry." And then it was silent.

Cream just tilted her head sideways again and said, "To marry? Well, I would pick Mr Charmy since we're the same age."

After that Cream got Shadow, who just gave her a bored look. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He stated.

"Hmm… Kiss someone in the room!" Many of Sonic's friend's either snickered or gasped, and Sonic just glanced at Shadow in amusement. Could be interesting to see who he would pick…

The black hedgehog himself just rolled his eyes, and turned around to give Rouge a quick kiss on the cheek.

The others started giggling again, while Rouge just shook her head. "Why is it always me?" She then asked out to the blue.

Shadow spun the bottle next, and got… Sonic!

The blue hedgehog could feel the others eyes on him, and just smiled. Whatever Shadow could come up with, he was ready. "I'll take dare."

Shadow nodded, and then he smirked. "Faker, confess your undying love to Amy."

"What?!" Sonic spluttered, face reddening in pace with the others laugh. He growled – he wasn't ready for _this_! The action itself wasn't that bad, it was just that it was _Amy_ it was about…

"Fine! Amy…" He aggressively began, but then he hesitated. Which words do you use for stuff like this? "… I… will always love you?"

Amy squealed despite the obvious and hugged him tightly again, while the others laughed. He also thought he could someone mutter "finally", but maybe it was just imagination…

And then, then it was finally his turn to spin the bottle! He spun, and got Rouge.

"Again? I'll take dare this time." He just stated, fluttering her too-black-to-be-natural eyelashes.

"Empty your glass on Shadow." Sonic just said. Who said that you couldn't take revenge?

"Sorry sugar." She apologises to Shadow, and promptly turned her glass upside down over his head. It was completely silent for a few seconds, until Charmy began to laugh.

Shadow sighed and got up from the floor, liquid dripping from his ears and quills. "I'll go and get some towels…" He muttered and trudged over to the bath-room.

"Sorry!" Rouge yelled after him, and then she spun the bottle. She got,

"Knuckie!" The echidna flinched at both her exclamation and the fact that he was picked. This would certainly be fun to watch…

"Truth or Dare?" She asked with a tone so sweet it was dangerous.

"…Dare?" He hesitantly chose, and Sonic snickered.

Rouge eyed him like he some kind of prized jewel, and then she said, "Dance for me."

Laughter broke out in the room, and Knuckles blushed like a tomato while spluttering. He muttered something angrily but still got up from the floor. He took some quick steps, which almost can be called dancing, and then he quickly sat down again to the sound of laughter.

Rouge smirked, and Knuckles growled. Then he spun the bottle, and got Silver.

"Truth or Dare?" He muttered.

"I'll take dare!" Silver happily said.

"Pour juice on the bat-girl."

"Okie-dokie!" Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up a jug of strawberry juice, and then he emptied everything on Rouge. She hissed something angrily and stomped away to the bath-room, leaving a trail of juice on the floor.

Seconds later Shadow walked into the room, with dried quills and a new, dry sweater.

"I see you're having fun." He dryly remarked and nodded at the juice, and then he sat down beside Silver, who just shrugged. Silver the used his powers to spin the bottle, which spun several laps before at last stopping on Tails.

"I'll take truth again." Tails quickly said, so that Silver couldn't command him to pour juice on someone else.

Silver smiled. "Okay. Would you _like_ _to_ pour juice on someone here?"

Tails grimaced and said, "Not… yet." His friends laughed at this, and Sonic blinked at him.

The fox then spun the bottle, and got Blaze. She took dare, and he quickly ordered her to clean up the mess Rouge and Silver made. She used her fire to quickly dry up the juice, and then Rouge got back into the room, now with a new dress. This one was blue with patterns symbolizing waves on it.

She had even changed her make-up to match with it, since she hadn't got very much fur to dry…

Blaze then spun, and got Amy.

"Truth or Dare?" Blaze asked sweetly, tail waving in the air behind her.

"Dare! I can handle anything you can think of, kitty-cat!" The pink hedgehog stated with a smirk. Sonic had a distinct feeling of doom because of this, since "kitty-cat" probably meant that she saw Blaze as some kind of love-rival… And all because he called her gorgeous…

And, it surely was unwise of Amy to say that, as Blaze then dared her to eat a chili-dog with extra salt and chili, marshmallows, cream and chocolate…

"You're going to *cough* regret this!" Amy yelled while half-spitting, and half-puking out the horrifying treat in the trash-can, all while the others laughed. Cream felt kinda bad for her though, so she gave her some milk, since everyone had grew tired of the juice.

At last, Amy the spun the bottle, and she got Cream. Cream picked truth with a smile on her face, and Amy asked,

"Have you ever done something you aren't old enough for?"

"Except for playing this game, no!" She said with a bright little smile, and Vector got a really funny expression. Vanilla had probably told him to not let her darling Cream do anything… well…

Cream the spun the bottle, which stopped on the blue blur. Sonic sweat-dropped. Cream had done the worst stuff in this game up to this point, but had evaded everything that came to her. Maybe she was even better at this than he..?

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

 _Well, I'll just have to see where it goes!_

"Dare, then." He said and smirked. Cream mimicked his expression, and said,

"Kiss the male in this room that you find the most attractive." She sweetly said, and the room went silent.

"Wha-What?!" Sonic coughed. Not this-!

Everyone started laughing again, apart from Amy and Shadow of course. Thank heavens…

"Do it." Cream just stated.

Sonic tried to compose his features, and when he thought he had a straight face he got up from the floor to the sound of even more laughter. How come that Vector and Charmy never got picked?

He took a deep breath, before quickly trudging through the room over to Shadow. He leaned down and briefly let their lips brush against each other, gazing into the rubies of the other. Shadow did a really good job keeping them emotionless, but he thought he briefly saw something in them… probably his own reflection.

He then broke the contact, satisfied with the fact that he managed to keep his cool even through the others booming laughter. Apparently his friends couldn't think of anything funnier than the two arch-rivals kissing…

He then quickly dashed back to his place, where Amy sat with a completely shocked expression. He flopped down on the floor, and spun the bottle again to get a stop to the laughter, and _of_ _course_ he got Shadow.

The room was silent once again, except for Blaze and Silver who were whispering to each other about something, and Charmy, who ate popcorn with additional noises.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked, wanting to just be over with this already. But, he could at least be thankful that there wasn't any alcohol on this party… yet. Rouge probably had some with her just for the fun of it, and maybe Cream? The rabbit had showed a much unexpected mischievous side of her tonight…

"Truth." Shadow said with a bored expression.

Sonic breathed out through his nose, and then he asked, "Well… what did you think of it?"

"Hmm…" He smirked, eyes gleaming in the heavy light. "I've could've done better."

* * *

After the very long, and… both surprising and amusing game, they had all agreed to a bit cake. Cream told them that she had helped in baking them, and that if anyone was allergic then the second one contained nuts.

Outside it was pitch-black, and the light inside made the windows perfect mirrors for the people inside. Sonic was again talking to Tails, and Silver, having them to tell him what Silver's gift was for.

…And then, suddenly, the room went black.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked out to the darkness, and felt someone (probably Tails) take his hand.

"Don't worry, it's just the fireworks that's about to start." Tails explained, and dragged him to the window. The rest of his friends were already crowded in front of it, but they stepped aside for him and Tails.

It took a few seconds for Sonic's eyes to adjust to the dim moonlight, which now was the only source of light in the room.

And then it began. With a loud cheer Sonic turned back to the window, just in time to see some small projectiles fly upwards. They got high up in the night sky, so that Sonic couldn't see them anymore in the blackness of the sky. And then they exploded.

Brilliant flowers of blazing red and sparkling green, covering the night sky like a beautiful blanket. The explosions was barely heard inside above the others cheer, and Sonic couldn't help but laugh.

… _Thank you…_

The fireworks continued to bloom for a long time, even if no one could pinpoint exactly how long.

In the sky they lived and died, showing off all their wonderful colours in an incredible dance with the little time they had before dying, reducing to mere splinters falling to the ground. Blue, red, gold, amber, green, jade, magenta, blinding white and lovely pink. And all in one night…

* * *

When the last dying azure sparks fell down in the ocean, most of the mobians had flopped down in the couches again. Cream was snoring lightly under the table, and Charmy seemed to still be awake only thanks to all sugar he consumed.

Rouge, on the other hand, looked like the party had only just started…

Amy had went away to take care of Cream, so Sonic, finally free from Amy's grasp, had occupied a couch to himself be laying across it. Shadow, who _sat_ in a couch beside his, gave him a disapproving look, and Sonic just countered it with a smile.

"Why don't you come and sit here in my lap?" He threw the question away like it didn't really matter, after all it was a joke. And if Shadow didn't get that then the playful glint in his eyes should be enough.

"What?" Shadow dryly commented, and returned to his book again without a second glance at him. Sonic just snorted in amusement. It was always fun to mess with Shadow…

Sonic then looked over the room again, trying to find some company. Amy, Cream, Cheese, Charmy and Espio were missing, because the children had gone tired and the older ones were putting them to sleep.

Vector, Knuckles and Tails were talking about something back at the buffet table, Rouge and Blaze were doing some… questionable activities with the popcorn. And Silver was… walking towards his couch? Wonderful.

"And what are you doing?" He asked, and sat down on Sonic's legs.

"Nothing… really." Sonic said, and tried to wiggle his legs away from Silver. The hedgehog looked down, and then he quickly said,

"Sorry! Didn't see it! Wait a second!" With a flicker of his wrist, a cyan glow surrounded Sonic, and put him up to sit in the couch instead. "There!" Silver exclaimed proud of his work.

Sonic just stayed silent and tried to mute his reflexes which still we're screaming at him for being pulled by psychokinesis. He had got those reflexes since Soleanna and all that "Iblis trigger" stuff…

"And they've got some bowl over at the buffet table now, if you're thirsty." Silver then said nodding at said table, his quills swaying.

Sonic just nodded very slowly. _If Rouge hasn't done anything funny with it, then Eggman has retired…_

"It was supposed to taste like watermelon, but it tasted more like detergent. Smelled kinda funny too…" He said and grimaced for the sake of the effect. "Soo…" He turned back to Sonic with a bright smile. "How about we play some games?"

"Yeah!" Sonic happily agreed. Finally something to ease his boredom!

"Where did they put the games anyway? Or are here even some at all? Like… Chess? Cards? You know?" Sonic was just about to answer that there were in the wardrobe, when he remembered that he wasn't at Tails' right now.

Actually, he had no idea if there even were any games here. Probably not…

"Sorry, but I don't think here are any games here." Sonic apologised.

"Oh…" Silver said, and then he shone up again. "Then we can play talking-games instead!"

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed. Talking was a good way to kill time, indeed…

...And they could get to know each other better…

* * *

It was past midnight already. Sonic wasn't sure when exactly they had went to the cottage, but he as positive that they'd spent several hours here by now.

After tasting some of the bowl (Yup, definitely alcohol, anyway…) he was planning to go outside for some fresh air.

He pressed his hands against the door of white-painted tree, and gently pushed it open. The cool night breeze struck his face and hands, and he took a deep breath. Wonderful, fresh air…

He closed the door behind him, and took some hesitant steps into the darkness. He had drunk, so his vision wasn't the best, and it was _dark_. Gotta be careful out here…

He took some more steps, setting a nearby palm-tree as his goal. His sight got more accustomed to the faint moonlight as he walked to the tree, and when he finally was there he could clearly see another person standing at the beachline.

Small waves washed over his shoes, but the black hedgehog didn't seem to mind… He looked quite peaceful actually…

"Shadow?" Sonic began in a gentle tone, not wanting to startle him.

The black hedgehog just turned around, tilting his head sideways. He would have been invisible in the dark, but now the moon shone on his back, illuminating his outlines. His eyes gleamed in the dark, almost maroon in the night.

Sonic cleared his throat. "I was just wondering what you were doing there. It looked like you were thinking of someone"

Shadow looked at him for a second longer, and then he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Actually I was just enjoying the scenery."

"Ah…" Sonic said. "Sorry."

Shadow just shook his head. "Let's go back inside."

* * *

"Urgh, look at the tiiime! It's three in the morrrning alreadyyy..." Someone slurred. Sonic didn't really pay attention to who.

"That muccch?" Sonic asked to the one, laying – sitting – beside him.

"Mmmm…" Amy tiredly nodded clinging to his arm. She had thrown away her lilies – uh, daisies – earlier tonight… Around… two, maybe?

"All you drunken fools should just go to bed already." A sharp voice commented. Sonic looked up, and glanced right into a pair of dashing ruby eyes.

"Hellooo Shadowww…" Sonic acknowledged him and smiled. The older hedgehog just shook his head and took his arm. He tried to drag Sonic up from the couch, but the blue blur's legs just… kinda gave away, but Shadow fortunately caught him in time.

"Thanks… Mmm, you're soo fluffy." Sonic commented with a giggle. The light was really dim here, or wait…

Shadow just gritted his teeth and shook Sonic. "Come on! Sober up already!"

…More giggling…

Shadow sighed and picked up his book which he had left on the table, and then he picked up Sonic bridal style, putting the book in his lap.

Sonic could suddenly not feel the floor anymore. He wasn't on the floor anymore…

He began to laugh again. _I'm not on the floor, oh my gosh…_

Then something was placed on his chest. He looked down, and saw a book. The book Shadow was reading…

It was a poetry book.

 _Midsummer_ , the title said…

 _A midsummer dream…_

And he laughed again, enjoying the feeling of Shadow's heartbeat close to his own…

* * *

 **Chaos this was exhausting to write. And thank you so much if you read the whole thing...**


End file.
